Main:Peyton Ernst
Covington, Louisiana, USA |Row 3 title = Club |Row 3 info = Texas Dreams Gymnastics |Row 4 title = Coach(es) |Row 4 info = Kim Zmeskal-Burdette, Chris Burdette |Row 5 title = Current status |Row 5 info = Retired |Row 6 title = College team |Row 6 info = Alabama Crimson Tide}}Peyton Ernst (born January 27 in Covington, LA) is a retired elite American artistic gymnast. She trained at Texas Dreams Gymnastics, where she was coached by former World Champion Kim Zmeskal. She currently attends the University of Alabama and competes for their gymnastics team. Prior to her transfer there in 2016, she competed for the University of Florida. Junior Career In 2010, Ernst competed at the CoverGirl Classic, where she placed seventeenth in the all-around. She moved on to compete at the Junior Visa Championships, where she placed seventeenth in the all-around, nineteenth on vault and uneven bars, tenth on balance beam, and tied for twenty-sixth on floor exercise. The following year, Ernst competed at the American Classic, where she placed fourth on vault and uneven bars, and tied for sixth in the all-around and on balance beam. At the CoverGirl Classic, she only competed on uneven bars, where she placed sixteenth. At the Junior Visa Championships, she placed sixth on balance beam. In 2012, Ernst competed at the newly named Secret U.S. Classic, where she placed fifth on vault, sixth in the all-around, and seventh on uneven bars. She moved on to the Junior Visa Championships, where she tied for seventh in the all-around and placed eighth on vault and balance beam. She was not named to the National team, but she was invited to a National team training camp. Senior Career 2013 Ernst's senior debut was supposed to be at the 2013 WOGA Classic, but she withdrew prior to the competition. In late February, Ernst was added to the National team. She also was selected to compete at both the European Tour (City of Jesolo Trophy and GER-ROU-USA meet) and the Tokyo World Cup. Those three competitions were her senior international debut.Jesolo/ GER-ROU-USA/ Tokyo World Cup In Jesolo, Ernst won gold with the American team and placed fourth in the all-around. She contributed to the US's gold medal finish and tied for silver in the senior all-around with compatriot Simone Biles at the GER-ROU-USA Friendly in Chemnitz at the end of March. In April at the Tokyo World Cup, she won silver in the all-around, placed first on vault and floor exercise, second on uneven bars, and fifth on balance beam. In July, she competed at the US Classic, where she placed second in the all-around, fourth on bars, first on beam, and second on floor. At Nationals, she placed fourth in the all-around, on bars and beam, and tenth on floor. She was announced as a competitior (alongside compatriot Maggie Nichols) for the Mexico Open in late November, to replace Elizabeth Price.Mexico Openreplacing Price She was second at the end of day one, and third at the end of day two, 0.150 behind compatriot Nichols. However, since only one American could place in the all-around, and Ernst was brought in specifically to replace Price, she ended up winning the silver behind Spain's Roxana Popa and ahead of Uzbekistan's Oksana Chusovitina. 2014 In early February, she was announced as a competitor for the Tokyo World Cup in April,Tokyo World Cup but was replaced in the lineup by Maggie Nichols.Tokyo withdrawal In March, she was named to the senior American team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo There, she contributed to the American's gold medal finish and won silver in the all-around. In April, she was brought in to compete at the Pacific Rim Championships at the last minute, to replace a still-injured Simone Biles, and won gold with her team.Pac Rims She sustained a shoulder injury over the summer on vault, which required surgery and kept her out of the U.S. Classic and National Championships.shoulder injury, surgery Ernst committed to the University of Florida.Florida She joined her Texas Dreams teammate Kennedy Baker in 2015. In 2016, she transferred from Florida to Alabama.Florida to Alabama Medal Count Floor Music 2010-2011 - "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin References